Megaman zero vs bass
description Season one, episode two. The two greatest creations of doctor albert wiley go head to head. Made to kill a blue hero, witch robot will come out on top? The legendary reploid or the rival to mega man? intro TO FIGHTERS NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED the fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO4sbmHFh3o Zero walked though one of doctor wiley's old castles. The place was decrepit. Old. Falling apart. Zero looked around, scanning for any signs of life. For a while, zero picked up nothing. Finally, he saw something. A teenage girl, His friend Ciel. Zero ran over to find ciel laying on the floor unconscious. Unknown to zero, bass was watching from behind. Bass dashed to zero, charging his buster for a powerful attack. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLZnTtFRUAM Zero pulled out his shield boomerang and turned around just in time to block bass's buster shot. Zero threw the shield boomerang at bass, who jumped over it. Zero responded by slashing bass with his z-saber. Bass fell back before rapidly shooting his buster at zero. Zero dashed back, dodging all the buster shot's bass threw at him. Zero pulled out his z-gun and opened fire on bass, the pellets both robotic warriors shot would collide and dissipate. Bass charged a buster shot, zero doing the same. Both of them fired at the same time, only for zero to realize he just ciel in harms way. Zero dashed in front of her and pulled out his shield boomerang, protecting his friend from the explosion. When zero lowered the shield boomerang, he was met with a kick to the gut, and multiple buster shots to the face. Zero pulled his triple rod out and used it to impale bass. Bass fell to his knees, growling. Zero: What did you hope to gain by kidnapping my friend, bass? Bass: just gaining rom upgrades, brother! Suddenly, trebble the robot dog jumped in and hopped on zero's head, knocking him over. Bass pulled the triple rod out of his gut and fused with trebble, becoming super bass. Zero: oh shit. Zero dashed away, bass flying after him and shooting buster shots. Zero jumped up and slashed bass, the attack doing nothing. Bass blasted zero though a wall. Zero fell over. He was out of plans, out of ideas, out of everything. He had dropped his weapons when he was blasted though that wall. Bass walked up and picked zero up by his chest. Bass started slapping and throwing zero around. Zero grabbed his z-saber and started charging a slash. Bass: Your weak zero. i cannot comprehend how you are a hero the these people. Zero: You should know, strength isn't everything. Before bass could react zero swung his z-saber, it's green blade full on cutting bass in half. Zero then chopped the rest of bass into tiny peace's. The legendary reploid grabbed his weapons and walked over to ciel, who had regained consciousness. Ciel: that was clever zero, i was worried you where gonna lose for a little bit. Zero: I couldn't give up, not with your life and the world at stake. And with that said, the two resistance members left the Wiley castle, leaving bass in peace's to be forgoten by time. results AND THE WINNER IS: MEGA MAN ZERO!!!! Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music